Living With 5SOS
by moramadz
Summary: Hi, I'm Rose Irwin, and this is the story of how I died. Keep in mind that my life wasn't perfect, and it was a busy one, living with your older brother and his bandmates sure keeps a girl busy. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy my story.
1. Nightmares

~Rose's POV~

I woke up to the sound of my own screaming. Ever since I started living with my brother and his bandmates I've been having these terrible nightmares. Last night was the worst. In the dream, everything seemed fine, it was sunny out and it was a gorgeous day. But then everything turned pitch black and that's when I saw the face. The face of the Devil himself. It was the most horrific thing ever. There were these giant horns protruding from both sides of his head, which was splattered in blood. Then he started speaking in a foreign language, but he would stop and say "You'll die" in this horrific sounding voice. It was deep and raspy. I woke up drenched in sweat that night, screaming. Screaming for help. For comfort. But no one came. No one came because it was just me, in that big house. The boys were staying at the studio late that night, working on music for the TMH tour. They didn't come home till noon the next day.

I didn't bother telling Ashton about it because he'd just send me to a therapist. A head shrink. They could say all they wanted, but they wouldn't be able to help me. No one would. I'd have to endure the nightmares all by myself.

I looked over at my alarm clock. It was 2 am. The boys wouldn't be home for another 10 hours. These days all they ever did was record at the studio, even on their days off. They work so hard to please the 5SOS family. They never cease to disappoint. Some days I get frustrated with Ashton, because I just want to spend time with my brother. It seems that he's never around when I want to spend time with him. But I guess that it doesn't matter much because I've been hanging out with the 1D boys on their days off. They're all so nice. And talented, it amazes me that they didn't win first place on the X-Factor.

The room lightened up. I looked around to find the source of the bright light, and it was my phone. A call from Ashton.

"Hello?" I yawned. "Rose? Are you alright? Were you sleeping?" Ashton's questions flooded my mind. Was I what you would call alright? The answer was no. "Yes, I'm alright. And no, I wasn't sleeping. I woke up a little while ago due to a terrible nightmare, but it's alright now.." I sighed. "You're lying. You sighed. You always sigh when you lie." Ashton said. "What's wrong Rose? Do you want the boys and I home?" Ash added. "No, you don't have to come home because of a stupid nightmare that I had, although it would be nice.." I said. "Kay, be there in 10." Ash said and hung up. Maybe 2:3o am wasn't such a bad time to bond with my sibling.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled on some sweatpants and a crewneck sweater. I walked downstairs and heard a car pull into the driveway. The boys were home. I walked to the door and opened it. Immediately Ashton pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He said and kissed my hair. "What are you sorry for?" I asked, still in Ashton's arms. "For not being there. For always being at the studio when you need me." And for once in my life, I felt like my brother was back. Back from an alien planet, where all he did was eat, record, and sleep, and repeat it the next day, and the day after that, and so on.


	2. Big Brother

~Rose's POV~

Ashton finally let go of me. We walked inside and joined the rest of the boys in the living room. "What was the nightmare about?" Calum asked. "It was a gorgeous day, for starters. Then out of nowhere it became pitch black. And...and then...I saw it.." I shuddered. "What did you see?" Michael asked. "The face of the Devil. He had these gigantic horns coming out of the sides of his head..and his face was splattered in blood..then..he started talking in some foreign language, but then he stopped and said "You'll die", and that's when I woke up screaming, drenched in my own sweat." I said. After that, no one said anything for a while. I guess you could say it was an awkward silence.

"Come here, Rose." Calum said. The sound of his voice startled me a bit, because no one had said anything for a long time. I got up and walked over to Calum. He stood up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I wish I would've been there to comfort you." Calum whispered. He then proceeded to kiss my hair. "Hey now! No funny business, Mr. Hood." Ashton laughed. Calum pulled away from me and rolled his eyes at my brother. "Can't I give her a hug?" Calum asked. "Nope. Not without my permission. And you didn't get my permission." Ashton said sternly. Calum rolled his eyes again. I went back over to where I was sitting before. I looked over at Luke, who fell asleep on the floor.

I sighed and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and stared out the window. "Everything looks so peaceful." I turned around and Michael was standing behind me. "Jesus Christ, Michael. Give me a heart attack, why don't ya!" "Sorry." I rolled my eyes at him and walked back into the living room. I sat down between Calum and Ash.

"Anyone wanna watch a movie?" Ash asked. "Sure." I replied. "What movie?" "Anything as long as it's not scary." I said. I really didn't like scary movies all that much, but I could tolerate them. But after my nightmare, I really didn't want to watch a scary movie. "Okay..how bout..Hercules?" Ash asked. "YES! OMG YES!" I shouted. I love that movie. My ultimate favourite besides Pocahontas 1 and 2. "Woah..You really like Hercules, don'tcha?" Calum asked. "Mhm. It's my favourite, besides Pocahontas 1 and 2." I said. "Ahh, I'll keep that in mind for the future." Calum winked. I blushed and layed my head on his shoulder.


	3. Movies and Cuddling

~Rose's POV~

Ashton put the movie in and I put my head on Calum's shoulder. I could hear Ashton protesting but I just stuck my tongue out at him. A little while into the movie, Calum grabbed my hand and started playing with it. Like he would hold it, then after a few minutes he would play with my fingers. Which was incredibly cute of him because he wasn't even really focused on the movie anymore. All of his attention was on my hand. He was like a toddler with a 10 second attention span. He really is a child at heart.

When end the movie finished, Calum and I were the only ones awake. Michael and Ashton had fallen asleep when Meg and Hercules first met. And Luke had been asleep from the moment he walked into the living room. "Whatcha wanna do now?" I asked. "Uhm..I dunno..anything you wanna do I s'pose.." Calum responded. "So..if I asked you to give me a back rub, would you do it?" "Um..probably not.."

"Damn, it was worth a try." I giggled. "We could watch Pocahauntas?" He asked. "YES YES OMG YES!" I whisper/shouted excitedly because I didn't wanna wake Ash and Mikey up.

So Calum got up and took Hercules out of the DVD player and put Pocahauntas in. He also got some more popcorn and a blanket for us to share. He was so sweet. His girlfriend will be the luckiest girl on the planet. Guys like Calum are rare and don't come around often. I'm just glad that I have Calum, because if I didn't..well..I'd have a pretty borin life. A day with Calum is always an adventure, he's always full of surprises and so unpredictable. (Is it just me that has Unpredictable playing in their head? Yes? Okay.)

By the time the movie had ended, Calum was half asleep. I gently woke him up. "Caaalllluuummm." I whispered. "Hm?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "You should go to bed. The couch is a very uncomfortable place to fall asleep." I rubbed his arm and got up. "Mhmm. But I don't wanna sleep alone." He whined. "Well then get a stuffed animal to sleep with or something." I said. "Mmm nawh..I'd prefer to sleep with you, rather than a stuffed animal." He winked. "Fine, fine. Alright let's go then." I walked up the stairs and I went into his room. I immediately began to undress. By the time Calum had reached his room, I was already stripped down to my bra and underwear and in his bed, half asleep.

"Wow..that was quick, Rose." Calum breathed. "Yeah, I know. I didn't want you to see me get undressed." I said into the pillow. "Why not? I can still see if I look at you under the covers." He said. "I know. But I didn't want you to watch me cause that would be creepy." I turned around to face him. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I could smell his cologne mixed with sweat. It wasn't all that pleasant, but yet it kinda was. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. I didn't have any nightmares that night.


	4. Notes pt 1

~Rose's POV~

I woke up at around ten-ish that morning. I rolled over and wasn't surprised to see Calum gone. I got up and went into my room. I looked at my phone, and there was a sticky note stuck to it. I read it.

_Morning Rose! I didn't want to  
wake you up when the boys and I  
left this morning. I'm sorry that  
I had to leave you. I feel horrible. :(  
Call me when you get this,  
Love, Calum xx_

I sighed and called him. "Hello?" Calum said. "Morning Cal." I yawned. "Oh, you got my note. I feel terrible for having to leave you at home alone.." Calum said. "I'm okay, I'll be fine." I reassured him. "Okay..but..can I make it up to you?" Calum asked. "Sure?" I said it like it was more of a question than an answer. "Lemme take you out to dinner tonight. Wear something fancy, but not too fancy." Calum replied. "Okay.." I trailed off. "Great, I'll be back by six o'clock. I'm sending one of the boys over to grab something for me to wear." "Okay..I should probably go then, I need to shower." I answered "Okay, I'll see you soon!" Calum said and hung up.

I put my phone down on the nightstand and went into my bathroom. When I got out of the shower, I heard the door close. I couldn't tell if someone just left, or just came. I went downstairs and saw Luke get into his car. I sighed with relief and went to go make sure that the door was locked. Luckily it was. I went back upstairs and blow dried my hair. I took my time picking out an outfit and doing my makeup. At about five thirty-ish I was ready. (Rose)

I went down to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. At five fifty, the boys walked in, one by one. First Michael, then Luke, and then Ashton. "Your date awaits, m'lady." Luke said. "Don't say date, Luke." Ashton sighed. "I only agreed to this because I wanted to be a good brother." Ashton added. I nodded and took Michael's arm as he led me out to Calum. "Here is the lady, sir." Michael said in a posh British accent. It only made sense since we did live in London.

"You look beautiful." Calum practically drooled. "AYE! KEEP YOUR HANDS NORTH OF THE BOOTY AND SOUTH OF CHEST!" Ashton yelled. "I do apologize for him, what he's saying is keep your hands to yourself, sir." Michael revised Ashton's words in that posh accent. I giggled a little. "Shall we go?" Calum asked, opening my door for me. "We shall." I smiled.


	5. Dates

~Rose's POV~

I got in Calum's car and he shut the door once I was inside. "So uh..where is it that you're taking me, exactly?" I questioned. "You'll see. Just be patient." Calum said. "You know I'm not patient!" I replied. Calum looked at me and winked. I shook my head and laughed. "You're such a dork." I giggled. "Hey.." Calum frowned. "Don't worry, I meant it in the nicest way possible!" I added. "Mhmmm, suuuuurrrreeee..." Cal drug out 'sure'.

"We're here!" Calum said thirty minutes later! "Wow..quite nice.." I said. The place he took me to was a small, little cafe type restaurant. It was secluded, and I hadn't ever heard about it, and I doubt there would be any 5SOS fans there. "I found this place a while back." Calum smiled. "I think I was actually taking a walk with Luke..eh..maybe..I don't remember.." You could tell he was in deep thought just by looking at him. "Shall we go inside?" I asked. "Oh right!" Calum offered his arm and I gladly took it. We walked inside the restaurant, and I was surprised to see that the interior was actually really beautiful. It looked bigger on the inside than it did on the outside.

"Amazing right? The first time I walked in here, I couldn't wrap my mind at the thought of how big this place actually was." The inside looked like it had once been an ice cream parlour cause the walls were a minty green, but that added a certain elegance to the dark cherry wood tables. The two things seemed to contradict themselves, and the end result was very beautiful. We were soon greeted by an average height girl, and she had blonde hair, and she looked to be around 17, maybe 16, but I could be wrong.

"Hello, just the two of you?" She asked. I looked at her name tag and it read 'Hallie'. What an interesting name. "Yes, just the two of us." Calum responded. "Alright, if you would follow me." She grabbed two menus and headed off toward a table. "Is this table okay?" She asked. Calum looked at me, as if he was waiting for approval. I nodded. "Yes, this'll be perfect. Thank you." Calum replied. Since when was Cal so proper?

Calum took a seat, and I sat across from him. Hallie handed us our menus and told us what drinks they have, and what the soup of the day was. She soon left to leave us to decide what we wanted. "Since when had you become so proper?" I asked. "Oh..ya know..since the beginning of time." Calum replied humorously. "Ah, so, what you're telling me is that you're as old as dirt?" I laughed. "Yes, that seems to be it.." Calum looked at me. I smiled and looked back at my menu, still deciding what I wanted.

Hallie came back and took our orders. I decided that I would get whatever Calum was going to get. He usually has good taste. "And what would you like to drink?" Hallie asked. "I would like a vanilla milkshake." I said. "And I will also have a vanilla milkshake." Calum said. "Okay." Hallie wrote down our orders and left.

~

"I have somewhere else I want to take you." Calum said once we were outside. "Oh, and where would that be?" I asked. "Somewhere special to me." Calum responded. We reached Cal's car and he opened the door for me once again. I got in and he closed it. He then got in and started the car. "Close your eyes. I don't want you to see where we're going." Calum said. I closed my eyes and put one hand over them. I used my other hand to hold Calum's hand.

"Annnndddddd...We're here!" Calum said excitedly. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked. "No, not yet." I sighed and carefully got out of the car with Calum's assistance. We walked for what seemed like ten minutes. "Okay, now you can open your eyes." Calum removed my hand from my face. I opened my eyes, and gasped. We were what looked like the middle of a forest. We were standing in a clearing, and there was a little stream about three feet away. There were flowers everywhere.

"This is absolutely beautiful!" I gushed. "I always come here when I want to think about things.." Calum titled his head to look at me. "How did you find this?" I asked. "Do you remember that one time I got lost in this forest?" Calum asked. "Yeah.." I replied. "Well when I was aimlessly wandering around, trying to find my way back to you guys, I found this place." I turned around to face him. "It's gorgeous." I whispered as if the slightest sound would destroy everything. I moved closer to Calum and wrapped my arms around his waist.

We stayed still and stood there for the longest time. When it was getting dark Calum said, "We should probably go back..it would be terrible if we got lost.." I sighed. "Yeah.." We slowly made our way back to the car. We both got in the car and Calum drove us home.


	6. Thank You, Calum

~Rose's POV~

We arrived home at around nine thirty-ish. We walked inside the house. "I was expecting y'all to be out later." Michael winked. "Ohmygod, Michael." Calum said. "I'm not like that. I wouldn't ever." He added. "I know, I'm just kidding." Michael said. I turned my attention to Calum. "Thank you, Calum. I really appreciate what you did." I smiled. "No problem. I'm more than happy to take you out." Calum smiled back. "OH THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK!" Ashton cried and pulled me into his chest. "Jeeze Ash, I was only gone for a few hours..it's not like it's a big deal or anything.." I mumbled into his chest. "It's a big deal to me because I'm your older brother, Rose. But did you have fun?" Ashton asked, loosening his grip on me. "Yeah, course I did. Cal was such a gentleman." I said looking and smiling at Calum. He smiled back at me. "Good, I'm glad you had fun." Ashton said.

I gave them both a smile and walked up to my room. I changed out of my dress and boots and changed into Rose. I layed on my bed for a while that night, thinking about how the day went and how I wish it could've lasted longer. I crawled into bed around ten-thirty that night. However, I never did manage to fall asleep because of a throbbing pain in my ribcage. I yelled for Ashton.

"Rose? What is it? What's wrong?" Ashton asked worriedly, running into my room. "My ribcage hurts, Ash." I winced out. "It hurts to breath." I added. "We need to get you to the hospital." Ashton helped me out of bed. "Calum, Michael, Luke!" Ashton yelled. The boys sleepily poked their heads out of their rooms and stared at us. "What's wrong with Rose?" Michael asked. "She has to go to the hospital." Ashton said. He never did tell them what for. "Let's go!" Calum shouted at the boys. Ashton and Luke helped me into the passenger seat of the car. Once all the boys were in the car, Ash drove to the hospital.


	7. Hospital Trips pt 1

~Rose's POV~

It was getting harder for me to breathe. Each breath felt like I was closer to dying than the last. I didn't want to die. Not now, anyways. I'd always dreamed of getting married, having kids, having a successful life before dying. Never did I ever imagine it would end like this. I was too young. I had never actually wished for death. Though I guess death doesn't respond to wishes, it just comes and over powers you. It's something that's always there, just never noticed until it's desperately needed. I could feel the world slowly coming to an end in my eyes. Ashton was tightly gripping my hand, Calum was holding my other hand through the crack between the seat and the car frame. Luke and Michael were pleading for me to stay conscious. Like I had a choice. Almost as if I could choose life, or death.

We arrived at the hospital, and I was so close to closing my eyes for the final time. It took everything in me to stay here, on earth, to stay alive. The last thing I remember was being rushed into an emergency room and having IV needles stuck in me.


	8. Death Bed

~Rose's POV~

I don't remember blacking out, but I do remember what seemed like floating in this seemingly endless darkness. It seemed almost welcoming, but something was telling me not to go into the light. "What light?" I thought. There was no light where I was. There was absolutely nothing. Not even the faintest glimmer of hope, that is if there even was one.

And I remember waking up, from this seemingly endless darkness. I looked around the room I was in, and it was my own, except I was still hooked up to IV's and things that were keeping me alive. "Ashton?" I called out hoarsely. "I'm right here, Rose." Ashton forced out. I looked over to where his voice came from, and his face was stricken with tears, dry and fresh ones. "What's going on?" I asked. "You're dying, Rose." Ashton cried more. "I'm..dying..?" I asked. "Yeah..the doctor said you didn't have much time left..maybe three days at maximum." I felt like my life was just giving way for some evil thing to come and snatch me up.

Calum walked into my room with a glass of water. "This is for you." He held out the glass to me with a shaky hand. "Thank you, Calum." I slowly reached for the glass. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Just dandy. Being told that you are dying and have three days maximum could really make a person want to hold on to every second they get, not knowing when it's going to be their last." I replied. "You've still got sass." Calum muttered. "I never even got to go to the U.S." I sighed.  
I looked over at Ashton, and Calum was sitting by him, awkwardly holding Ash. And I instantaneously felt bad, knowing that I couldn't hold my brother, no matter how much I wanted to. So instead, I pulled out a list from underneath my bed, my bucket list, the one that I wouldn't be able to complete within three days. I handed it to Ashton. "What's this?" Ash asked. "My bucket list, and since I won't be able to complete it, I want you to." I said. Ashton started crying again. "Please stop crying, Ash. I'll be okay. Just enjoy every minute you get with me, cause you'll never know when it's going to be your last. We'll see each other again.." I said.

"How are you so calm about all of this?" Ashton asked. "I dunno..I guess dying has this..affect on me.." I responded. "Where are Luke and Michael?" I asked. "They're out on the couch..should I tell them to come in?" Calum asked. "Yeah..I want to as much of all of you as I possibly can." I said. "Okay, I'll go get them." Calum answered and got up. I watched him leave the room. "I don't know how I'll cope when you're gone." Ash said quietly. "Ohmygod Ashton, forget about that already. I don't want you thinking of me dying every second. I'll mange for a few days." I replied. "I'm sorry." Ashton held my hand.

Calum came back with Luke and Michael. "How ya doin' Rose?" Luke asked. "I'm okay..yannow..trying not to die.." I awkwardly laughed. "The doctor is going to be here soon to check up on you.." Michael said. "Damnit." I sighed. "What? You don't like doctors?" Michael asked. "Hell no! They're creepy and scare the shit out of me. Like 'what do you think you're doing with that gloved hand?' Um no thanks." Ashton smiled, causing me to smile, causing Calum, Luke and Michael to smile.

The doorbell rang and Michael went to go get it. He came back with the doctor. "Here she is.." Michael said. "Wow..glad to see you're awake and looking lively." The doctor said. I looked at his name tag and it read "Dr. Speigleman". What a creep. "Well I'm just trying to enjoy my last few days here, with my brother and his bandmates." I sharply replied. Calum looked like he was about to burst with laughter. Anyways, the doctor checked all the machines and then said, "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but...it looks like you only have a few hours left, rather than three days." Everyone fell silent, and it almost seemed like the machines stopped making noise due to the bad news.

I looked over at Ashton again, and he was tearing up. "Ashton.." I said. He looked at me, then looked down. "I'll just go to my car now.." Dr. Speigleman said and left my room. As soon as he was gone, Calum, Michael, Luke, and Ashton all hugged me. And they all looked like they wanted to cry. "It's okay to cry.." I said. "I don't mind."

~Skipping to Rose's last minutes~

I could feel my lungs slowly shrinking with every breath I took. The boys were taking turns saying their last words to me, because they could sense that I could go at any minute. I was currently with Ashton. He wanted to go last, to be the one in the room when I died. "Ashton.." I croaked out. "I'm gonna let go soon. I want you and the boys in here." I said. Ashton called for the boys to come back into the room. I looked at each of their faces when they walked in. Calum had been crying a lot, same with Luke and Michael.

"I love you boys very much, take care of each other, don't let each other get sad, and don't kill yourselves just to be with me in heaven. I mean it. I will be very upset with you all if you don't get married and have children and live a successful life. " I felt my lungs shrinking more. "And Calum," I said. "It's okay to date other people. I don't want to be the reason you never get married. I especially want you to have children. God, they'd be so cute. Little mini Calum's running all over the place. So Goddamned adorable." I smiled.

"Michael, keep up with the latest styles and don't settle for someone who doesn't like the band, or your random changes in hair colour. Actually, the band thing goes for all of you. I don't want to see this band broken up because of a girl. Or guy. I don't judge." I looked at them all.

"Luke, keep being an awesome guitar player. I have faith in you, and this band. You will accomplish many astonishing things. I can already see it now. Don't settle for someone who doesn't like your lip piercing, and don't change for someone. Stay just the way you are." I could see a few tears falling down his cheeks.

"And Ashton, don't forget about me, your little sister. Don't change for anyone. And I mean ANYONE. Don't ever marry someone with a shitty personality. Have tons of little Irwin's running around, and make sure you tell them stories about us. About the band. Tell them of the extraordinary things you did, and will do." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"And to all of you, I love you so much, please don't forget that."

I closed my eyes, took a sharp breath in, let it out, opened my eyes, smiled, closed my eyes again for the last time, and took my last breath.


	9. Life Without Rose

~Ashton's Pov~

To be honest with you, life without Rose sucks. And after she died, we had a funeral for her, and life went on, as it always has. She wouldn't have wanted us to be all mopey and sad, she would've wanted to best for us, and that's what we were going to give her. We were going to be the best version of ourselves we possibly could be. We didn't want to disappoint her. She was the best thing in our lives, besides each other. And she was my sister. I could never forget my sister.

"Guys," I said, "look at all the tweets we've been getting." I scrolled through twitter on my phone. '#SorryForYourLoss5SOS:(' was trending on twitter. "C'mon, we have to do something other than order pizza and sit around on our asses all day. We have to move on at some point, and I'm sorry, but she was my sister, and I'm sad too, but just think of what she would've wanted us to do. She would've wanted us to move on. She wouldn't want us to dwell on her death. That's not what she wanted. She would've wanted us to be the strong men she knows we are." I said.

"Four for you Glenn Coco, you go Glenn Coco." Michael said. "Seriously Michael? Now is not the time. I'm trying to come up with the best motivational speech I can, and you say that." I hid my face in my hands, and shook my head. "Ashton's right, guys. This isn't what she would've wanted." Calum said. "Thank you Calum! Finally someone in this band understands me."

We have a choice in life, to sit back, relax and accept everything that came your way, or make something out of yourself. I've always believed that people were completely ignorant to everything around them, until something dramatic happens to them. This is me finally noticing the world around me. This is now my story. My bands' story. Our story.


	10. Slowly Moving On

~Calum's Pov~

I don't know if I could ever find another girl as amazing as Rose. And I probably won't. I won't find someone as amazing as her, because no one else is her. She was her own person. She was unique. She wasn't the same as another person. And that's what I liked about her. She wasn't afraid to be herself, no matter what it meant. She was and still is the most amazing girl I went out with. I just wish I had more time. I know that's selfish, but I loved her. Some people say that love conquers all, and I guess I believe that.

I was lost in my own thoughts at four in the morning. It's been about one and a half weeks since Rose's passing. I haven't really gotten much sleep these days. When I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, I dream about her. About what we could've been. About what we could be doing together. But all I get is this idea of her, and not the actual person. I dream about what it would've been like twenty years down the road. And sometimes, these dreams are so vivid, that I wake up crying. Thinking that she was still alive. I sometimes wake up and don't remember anything that happened, but after I lay in bed, I slowly remember. I remember what I've been trying to forget.

I think that at some point, I'll move on. But that may not be until fifty years down the road. What she and I had was what I considered special. I've never been so in love with someone that it hurt so much. Hell, I don't think I've ever been in "love", for that matter. Sure I've had crushes, but I never really imagined getting married to my crushes. Until I met Rose. And I'm so thankful for Ashton, and this band, because without either of them, I'd be living a Rose-less life. And I wouldn't have experienced any of this.

I heard my door slowly creak open. I grab my phone and turn on the flashlight. "Luke?" I whispered. "Ow, yeah mate, its me. Do you mind turning that thing off?" Luke asked. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. "I can't sleep, man." Luke said. I sighed. "Come here." I said. Luke quietly walked over to me. "Get in." I said. Luke went to the other side of the bed and got in. "Your bed is nice." He complimented. "Mhm." I sighed again. "Go to bed, Lucas." I mumbled before he could say anything else. "Calum?" "What Luke?" "Could we watch tv?" "Sure, whatever." I grabbed the tv remote and turned the tv on.

To be completely honest, I wanted to watch tv cause I couldn't fall asleep. "What do you want to watch?" I asked. "Whatever's on." Luke said. "Mkay." I flipped through channels until I came across a show called "Catfish". I looked at Luke and he nodded his head. So we watched it. I have four words to describe this show. Fucking weird as hell.

"Don't you think he would've figured out she was fake by now?" Luke asked. "One would think so. I mean, it's so obvious. Like honestly. C'mon people! Get it together!" I ranted. It was now six-thirty am. I wasn't going to get any sleep, so might as well just embrace the morning. "Luke." I said. "It's six-thirty. What have we been doing for the past two and a half hours?" I asked. "Yelling at the stupid people on tv for not realizing the one that they "love" is fake." Luke laughed. I laughed with him.

This was one of the many reasons why I loved Luke. He could brighten any mood, and make you forget about whatever was troubling you. He is one of the best "brothers" I have.


	11. Memories

~Ashton's Pov~

"My earliest memory of Rose? Wow.. um..I remember this one time when we went swimming in the ocean when I was about five or six and she was three or four.." The lads and I were doing a twitcam and we were all asked what our earliest memory of Rose was. It was decided that I was to go first since I was her brother.

*Flashback*

"Mommy?" I asked. "Yes Ashy?" She responded. "Can we go to the beach?" "Of course we can! I'll ask daddy to stay behind with Rose." "No, mommy. I want Rose to come with!" I objected. "Alright. I'll go tell daddy." She said. I waited on the couch for a few minutes before the three of them came down the stairs. "Ready to go Ashy?" Mom had asked. "Yup!" I said excitedly. And I remember it took us fifteen minutes to get to the beach and I had a fun time with Rose that day. It was a really amazing day.

*End Of Flashback*

"Wow, so you went swimming in the ocean? Weren't you like afraid of the sharks in the water? I know I still am.." Michael said. "Well when you're little, you don't think about things that you don't know. I was told as a small child to never go four feet offshore." I responded. "Wow..interesting.." Luke said. "Well, who's going next?" I asked. "I will!" Calum smiled. "Okay, take us away Cal my pal." I said.

~Calum's Pov~

"Well, my first memory of Rose was when Ashton first joined this band. Like, he came to Michael's house for band practice and he said that his sister had wanted to come, and I was all like 'hey okay that's cool, we'll like have an audience and we'll get feedback on what we need to work on.' And it was cool having her watch us play. And I remember when she walked into the room, God, I swear I fell in love. She was so gorgeous, it was hard to believe that she was real!" I smiled, remembering the memory.

~Michael's Pov~

"Okay, I'm going next." I said. They all looked at me, waiting to hear my first memory of Rose. It was when I met Ashton for the first time. I first saw him walking around school and his sister was trailing behind him, looking like a lost puppy. She looked so cute. "Well, it was when I saw Ashton for the first time in school, and Rose was trailing behind him like a lost puppy. And Calum forgive me, but she looked so cute. I wanted to hug her. Badly." I looked at Calum and he was giving me the death glare. "Anyways, I introduced myself to her and we sorta became friends. Little did I know that I would join a band with her brother." Ashton aw'ed and gave me a side hug. I smiled and looked apologetically at Calum.

~Luke's Pov~

"Okay, I guess I'll go last. Thanks a lot, weenies." I glared at them. "Okay, so my first memory of Rose was when we had our first band practice, so I'm kinda going off Calum. But it'll be different, cause it's in my point of view." I paused for effect. "I remember the both of them walking into Michael's house, and we practiced and Rose said we sucked, and that we needed more practice. I couldn't have agreed more with her at that point. We were pretty shitty then. But we've improved since then and she's been there every step of the way, making sure we all practice for at least an hour each day. But now that she's gone, I guess we'll have to make a schedule for ourselves, so we don't go back to being that shitty band again.."


	12. Who?

~? Pov~

I watched the 5SOS twitcam. They seemed happier now. It seemed that as if sharing memories of Ashton's sister made them realize that she was still alive in their hearts. That she'll always be there, just not physically. I wonder what it's like to related to one of the boys..I wonder what it's like to wake up to them everyday.

I know the answer to all of these questions. I know what it's like to be related to one of the boys, I know what it's like waking up to the noises of them everyday, well I used to. Before I faked my death. I had no real rational reason to fake my death..It's just I was sick at one point, and I thought it would be easier to just end it instead of having Ashton or one of the boys take care of me all the time because they were afraid of me getting sick again.

I remember the doctor telling me that what I had was uncommon, but it was curable. It was just me and him in the room, cause the boys weren't allowed in when Dr. Speigleman was doing my vitals or whatever. "Doc," I said. "Can't I just fake it? Cause I don't want to live if Ashton and the boys are going to take care of me all the damn time. They already do that enough, and I wanna live a little." I said. "You want to fake your death? How would you possibly do that?" He asked.

"Simple. Get an actress, make her look like me, make her sound like me, then after a day or two, "kill" her." I put air quotes around kill. "It's actually not that simple, Rose. Just think of all the people you'd be hurting if you did this." "It's better than being babied by my brother and his bandmates for the rest of my life."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. I won't mention this to anyone." Dr. Speigleman said. "Good. So we have a deal?" I asked. "We have a deal."

I'm now living in a smaller town, north of London. I dyed my hair, cut it, and got an entirely new personality, and an entirely new life. I still go by Rose Irwin, but whenever someone asks, I say that it's just a coincidence that Ashton and I have the same last name. I've seen the boys getting pizza, or going shopping whenever I've traveled into London.

Does it hurt? Kinda. I miss Ashton, Calum, Luke and Michael. I miss them so much, and it kills me to see them like this. All mopey and shit. I do have someone check up on them for me every once and a while, just to see how they're doing. I sometimes get the urge to visit the house and give them all a hug. I could technically, since I still have my key. I decided to keep the key just in case I ever got the courage to tell them that I'm not actually dead.

I hope that they'll be okay without me for a while. I miss them a shit ton, like it's so unreal.


	13. The Text That Changed Everything

~Rose's Pov~

So it's been about two months now without me seeing the boys. And it hurts like hell. I don't know why I ever did this. But today, I'm going to be brave and send Ashton a text. I never got rid of their numbers or anything, and hopefully they didn't get rid of mine. The only thing I took with me was my phone, cause lets be honest, that shit is my life. It's still logged into my twitter and everything, and I never made a new one. Just didn't have time for it. So anyways, I was laying in bed and I grabbed my phone. I still had the case on it that Calum gave me for my birthday a while back.

I unlocked my phone and opened iMessage. I composed a text that read, "Hey Ash, it's me, Rose. I have a lot of explaining to do so I plan on coming over later today. Don't disown me or anything. Please. I'm sorry that I did any of this. Forgive me." I sent it to Ash. He didn't reply right away, but he read it. After about thirty minutes or so he responded with "Rose? The hell? Is this some kind of prank? Rose is dead. This is one sick joke.". So I called him.

"Ashton?" I asked. "Who is this?" "It's Rose.." "Rose is dead." Ashton's voice was monotone. "No, Ash, I'm alive. I faked it. When the doctor was doing my vitals the one day he told me that what I had was uncommon but it was curable. And I told him that I wanted to fake my death because I didn't want you or the boys to be a hover parent, looking after me all the time so I wouldn't get sick or injured. I didn't want that. You guys already have a bunch of shit going on, with tour coming up and I didn't want to add to that stress-" "So you thought the best way was to fake it? How could you do that to me? To Calum? Luke? Michael?" "I feel incredibly bad Ash, I do. And I want to make it up to you. To them. Please."

"I guess..that would..be okay..Calum has another girlfriend, by the way.." Ash said. "Yeah I know.." I replied. "It broke my heart, but if he's happy with her, than there's nothing I can do about it. I'm gonna let him be happy because that's what he deserves." "Okay, well where are you living now? I can come get you." Ashton said. "Not too far away. I live with a few other people so all I really need is my clothes and that'll only take a few minutes. So I'll just take a train into London, then get a cab to the house." "Are you sure?" He asked. "Course. I'm a big girl, Ash." I said. "Alright. See you soon." Ash said and hung up.

I packed all of my clothes up and left a note for my roommates. I went outside and ran to the train station to catch the next train into London. When I got there, the train for London had just arrived, so I got a seat and waited for it to leave.

About twenty minutes later, I arrived in London. I left the train station and waved down a taxi. Not too many people were out and about today since it was gloomy and even Brits get sick of gloom once in a while. A few minutes later I arrived at the house. I unlocked the door and was surprised when Ashton was the only one home.

"I'm home.." I called out. God I missed this place. Ashton came running to me and wrapped me up in a big hug. "Oh my god, Rose. I've missed you." He was getting teary eyed. "Ash I've missed you too." I said. "Did you dye your hair?" Ashton asked. "No, I swam in a pool that coloured my hair blue. Course I dyed it." I said. "But why blue?" He asked. "That's like asking why you have curly hair." I said.


	14. Home

~Ashton's Pov~

I wasn't going to tell the boys that Rose is still alive. I'll let her explain to them. I feel bad for Calum though. The girl of his dreams (my sister -.-), is still alive and he's with someone else. He'll be more pissed off than anyone else. I can already sense it. I'm currently waiting for Rose to arrive. I should've just picked her up..I heard the door open. Rose.

"I'm home.." She called out. I ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "Oh my god, Rose, I've missed you." I could feel the tears coming. I can't help it sometimes. "Ash, I've missed you too." She said. "Did you dye your hair?" I asked. "No, I swam in a pool that coloured my hair blue. Course I dyed it." She replied rhetorically. "But why blue?" I asked. "That's like asking why you have curly hair." She said. Right, blue was her favourite colour.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in, again.." I said. "Oh, and by the way, I didn't tell the boys yet..I figured you would do that.." I added. "Right, yeah. Okay." She said. "I'm gonna go unpack.." She said and walked into her room. God, I just can't believe she's alive. "Am I dreaming?" I wondered out loud. I heard the door open again and Calum and his girlfriend, Amy, walked in. Oh shit.

"Oooh, Ash, did you get a girlfriend?" Calum winked. Good god. "No.." I said. I didn't realize that Rose had taken off her shoes. "I think those are uh..." I trailed. "Mine." A voice from behind me said. Rose. "Rose?" Calum asked. "Hi Cal." She stepped out from behind me. "Why..How...What?" Calum said. "I'll explain later..when everyone's here.." She said. She walked past Calum and grabbed her shoes. God this just got really awkward..

"Who's she?" Amy asked. "My sister." I said. "Cally Poo, did you used to date her?" Amy asked. "What have I told you about calling me that? And yes, we used to date." Calum sharply replied. Oooh Amy's getting it. Good, never liked her anyways. "I thought she was dead..?" Amy asked. "She was." Calum said. "Well she doesn't look dead to me.." Amy said. "Will you stop? Please? Can't I go five minutes without hearing your stupid voice? Yes, I will admit that I was just dating you to get over Rose. And I had no intent of this relationship going any further. Please, get out of this house and never talk to me again." Calum raised his voice.

That was the first time I've ever seen Calum act like that towards a girl. Wow, he's changed. Amy left without another word. "Wow, Cally Poo." I snickered. "Shutup Ashton. I'm not in the mood for any of this." Calum snapped. He stomped up to his room and slammed the door shut.

~Rose's Pov~

I heard Calum slam his door shut. This must be because of me. I gently walked over to his room and knocked gently on his door. "Calum? I'd like to explain myself, if you'd let me.." I said. "Come in." He replied. I walked into his room and quietly closed the door behind me. "I know that you probably have a ton of questions going through your head right now...and if you give me the chance I'd like to talk." I said.

"I don't want to talk. Just come here." Calum said from his bed. I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. "I'm sorry." I said. Calum rose up and I thought he was going to hit me, but he just pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you. I don't care why you faked your death, I'm just glad that your here." Calum said. "Calum?" I asked. "Yeah?" He responded. "I've missed you too. A lot, actually." A few tears rolled down my cheeks. "Don't cry, baby." Calum cooed. "I'm here. Your here. Everything's going to be alright." Calum hugged me tighter.

I've missed that so much. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked. "Of course." I mumbled from his sweatshirt. "Will you be my girlfriend again?" I grabbed his sweatshirt and cried into his neck. I nodded my head, and mumbled an almost inaudible 'yes'. I could feel him smiling, and that of course, caused me to smile too.


	15. Calum's Love

~Rose's Pov~

Calum's love is all I needed to be fully happy again. To feel alive again. I've missed his hugs so much. "Hey, Cal?" "Hm?" "How've you been?" I asked. "Uh..well..sad..but I'm happy because you're here." He said. He must've never gotten over my 'death'. "Oh, I think the others are home.." He said. I got up and walked out into the hallway. I could hear Ash say "There's something I need to tell you guys.." This is it. I walked out into the hallway and looked at Luke and Michael, who haven't seen me yet.

"Guys.." Ashton started. "Rose is.." He turned around and motioned to me. "Heeyy.." I mumbled. "That's not Rose." Michael replied. "Rose didn't have blue hair." He added. "Michael, I dyed my hair..so that if you guys saw me on the street or anything, you wouldn't know it was me.." I said. "Luke, you believe me, right?" I asked. "Come here and hug me." Luke said. I slowly walked over to him and gave him one of my famous hugs. "Yeah..definitely Rose." Luke said.

"Hmm...okay...what's one thing that Rose would know about me that no one else does?" Michael asked me. "You love long walks on the beach." I said. "And your mum never actually let you dye your hair." I added. "Alright, you passed." Michael said. I didn't realize that Calum had come out of his room until I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "You like long walks on the beach?" Ashton asked. "Since when do you go to the beach? Or like walks?" Luke asked.

"Alright, alright. That's enough teasing Michael for one day." Michael said. "So, Rose...why'd you do it?" Luke asked. Oh God. After hearing this, they'd hate me forever. I explained to them why I did what I did and they were speechless after I had finished talking. "Why? Why Rose? Why? Do you have any idea how torn up we were about your so called 'death'? Do you have any idea how much you hurt us? Who does th-" Michael was cut off by Calum. "Okay that's enough Michael." Calum said sternly. Michael stood up and so did Calum. "You can't tell me what to do, Calum. You're younger than me so I get the upper hand here. I have superiority over you." Michael sneered at Calum.

"I don't want to get physical with you Michael. I just want to protect my girlfriend from some idiotic bastard like yourself." Calum sneered right back. "This was hard on all of us, but we forgive her, and we don't care about that anymore. It's in the past. And what's in the past should stay in the past. We're only looking ahead now." He added. "I don't think I can forgive her." Michael said. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Calum shouted. "You're not her brother, or her boyfriend. You, out of all people, should be the first one to forgive her." Calum added, more calmly.

"I just...I just can't. I refuse to live in the same house as her." Michael spat. I looked wide eyed at him. "It's either me or her." He added and stormed out of the house. "I'm so sorry." I said. "I'll make this right again." I vowed this to myself and to Calum, Luke, and Ash. I couldn't let Michael do this. I just couldn't.


	16. Renewing Myself

~Rose's Pov~

"This is my fault. I'm sorry." I looked the remaining boys in the eyes. "I'll make things right again, if it's the last thing I do." I went into my room and started brainstorming ideas. After about an hour and a half, I had a list consisting of three things.

1\. Wait a few days to try and apologize  
2\. Make him food  
3\. Do anything he wants for an entire day

"None of these will work.." I sighed. "I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." I grabbed my purse and set out to find Michael.

~Calum's Pov~

"I just don't understand this..Why would he do something so idiotic?" Luke mumbled. "What's going on in his brain?" He added. I sighed and saw Rose emerge from her room. "Rose!" I called out. She stopped and turned to look at me. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To find Michael." She said. "Let me come with you, you nev-" "No. I need to do this on my own." She said. "But Ro-" "No, Calum." She replied and left.

"What just happened?" I wondered aloud.

~Rose's Pov~

"Okay...where could he be...?" I sighed. _Video store_. I thought. I walked to the nearest video store. I looked in the window and I saw his colourful head of hair. "Bingo." I whispered. I walked in and casually made my way over to him. "Michael." I said. "Rose? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I came to find you..I was worried and I wanted to make things right.." I said. "I'm not mad anymore..I was just..surprised...yann0.." He said. "Oh..well that was...easier than I thought it would be.." I said quietly.

"Rose? Can I take you somewhere?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. He motioned for me to follow him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You took me to the beach?" I asked. "Yes. I took you to the beach. And what's said at the beach, stays at the beach, okay?" "Okay.." There was a long moment of silence before Michael continued. "Ever since I first saw you, Rose, something about you intrigued me. I just knew I had to get you, make you mine." "Michael.." I said. "I liked you, loved even. But you had chosen Calum and there was nothing I could do about it." Michael was tearing up. "There was nothing I could do.." He whispered. He was full on crying now. I scooted closer to him and put his head on my shoulder and let him cry. "What do you want me to do?" I asked gently. "Just say that you like me. Just once. It doesn't have to be so loud that the entire world hears it. Just so that I can hear it." He said.

"Michael...I..."


	17. I

~Rose's Pov~

"Michael..I.." I couldn't bring myself to do it. I do love him, but only in a brotherly way. "Rose..Please..I'm begging you. If you say it, I'll come back. I won't tell Calum. I won't do anything." He was still crying. "Michael.." I sighed. "Please." He whispered. "I...I...love you..." He didn't need to know that it was just in a brotherly way. "Lets go home, yeah?" I asked. He nodded his head. I wiped away his tears with my thumb. "C'mon." I whispered. I stood up and helped Michael up. "Rose?" He asked. "Yeah?" "Do you really love Calum?" "Of course I do. I love him with all my heart. He makes me happy and I couldn't live another day without him. He's perfectly imperfect." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys, look who I found!" I said as I walked through the door. "You found him?!" Luke looked surprised. "Yeah..he was at a video store..It wasn't that hard.." I said. "Sorry about earlier...I was in shock.." Michael said. "It's fine. We understand." Ashton, Luke, and Calum all said in unison. Seeing as everyone was busy, I went up to my room and changed into this. I heard a knock on my door so I went to open it.

"Calum..what are you doing?" I asked. "I wanna take you somewhere.." He said. "I don't have pants on." I replied. "You look just fine without them, and besides you don't need them where we're going." He smirked. "Calluuummm..." I whined. "Shush." He put a hand over my mouth and picked me up. "Where are we going?" I asked, but his hand was still over my mouth so it came out more like this "Whe a fe goin?". "Somewhere special. It's called 'My bedroom'." I gave him the "are you friggen serious" look. "Aw you look so adorable." He cooed. I gave him another dirty look then licked his hand. "Oh nasty!" He yelled. "Ha! Game set and match, sucka!" Now he was the one that gave me a dirty look.


	18. Late Night Cuddles

~Rose's POV~

Calum finally managed to get us into his bedroom. (A/N it almost sounds like they're trying to get into a club XD..is it just me that finds that funny?) He then carefully set me on his bed. "What do you plan on doing to me on this bed whilst I'm not wearing pants?" I asked. "I just wanted to cuddle with you..but if you don't want to then you can make the long journey back to your room alone." He pouted. "I'll stay and cuddle with youuuuuuu!" I smiled and opened my arms. "No." Calum pouted. "Fine then." I said and started to walk out the door. "Goodnight Rose. Love you." Calum said. "Night Calum." I responded and walked back to my room.

~Calum's POV~

Rose walked out of my room and she seemed a little upset. Luke walked in seconds later. "Is it just me or does Rose seem off to you?" I asked. "Uh..well..I guess she does seem a bit odd ever since she got back.." Luke said. "She's just so distant now. She doesn't show me any affection which is weird cause before she was all over me.." I said. "Strange. It's almost as if it's not actually her..Do you know of any hidden birthmarks that Rose had that no one would have known about?" Luke asked. "No..but she has a ticklish spot on her neck that I like to kiss on.." I said. "Perfect! Go to her room, chat her up a bit, then kiss her neck." Luke said. "Brillant." He added.

I walked over to Rose's room and brought my hand up to knock, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My hand was so shaky. What if she's not Rose, but a Rose imposter? But then again, how would she know those things about Michael that even our band didn't know about him? "Just get this done and over with." I whispered to myself. I found the courage to knock on her door.

~Rose's POV~

There was a surprising knock on my door. "Who the hell even knocks anymore?" I quietly asked myself. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh..Calum...Hi." I said. "Rose? Can we talk?" He's gonna break up with me. I just know it. "Um, yeah. Sure." I motioned for him to come into my room. He shut the door behind him. "Uh so what did you want to talk about?" I asked. "Oh uh well I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry." Calum said. "It's okay." I replied. "C'mon. Lets cuddle." I smiled and went to sit next to him on my bed. He welcomed me with open arms. "I've missed you." I said into his chest. "I've missed you too, Rosey." Rosey. He always called me that when he was trying to be cute.

"Don't try to be cute Cal." I said. "You can't get any cuter than you already are." I added. "We'll see about that." He smirked. He started kissing my ticklish spot on my neck. I burst out laughing. "Calum. Stop. You know that's my ticklish spot!" I squealed. "I know." He gave me a devilish smile and pulled me down onto the bed. Needless to say I didn't get much sleep that night.


	19. Cereal Stealer

~Rose's Pov~

I woke up the next morning next to Calum. Memories of last night came flooding back to me. We talked. About anything and everything there was to be talked about. I got out of the warm bed and headed to the bathroom. I sighed as locked the bathroom door and turned the shower on. While the water was heating up, I decided to go on twitter. I was looking through my DM's and replying to people when I saw a message from a fan. I clicked on the message and it wasn't really a message, but a suicide note. I tweeted about it and hopped into the shower.

It upsets me when I see that people DM me suicide notes because I'm dating Calum. I opened twitter and tweeted "Just because I'm dating Calum doesn't mean you should kill yourself. There's someone out there for everyone and I believe that if you look hard enough you'll find them. If there's anything that I've learned from Ash and the band, it's that you never give up. No matter how bad things may be." (A/N I know it's over 140 characters, just go with it.) I walked back into my room to find that Calum was gone. Not a surprise. I got dressed (Rose) and went downstairs for breakfast.

I saw the boys in the living room playing Fifa on my way to the kitchen. "Morning Rose!" Calum yelled. "Good morning Calum." I responded. I walked into the kitchen and started looking through the fridge and cupboards. I walked into the living room and stood in front of the tv. "Okay, who ate all of my favourite cereal? I only had one bowl." I looked at all of them. "That's great Rose, now could you move? I'm winning." Ash said. "Fine." I said. I walked to where the tv was plugged in and unplugged it."AWH COME ON I WAS WINNING ROSE! COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED TIL AFTER I WON?!" Ash yelled. "My tummy is more important than your stupid fifa game." I said. "This doesn't get plugged back in til one of you fesses up to eating all of my cereal." I added sternly.

"Well it wasn't me. I know better than to eat your cereal." Calum responded. I looked at Luke. He looked the most guilty. "So, Lucas..what did you eat this morning?" I asked. "Not your cereal..." Luke nervously laughed. "Okay..." I said as calmly as possible. "OKAY FINE! It was me." Michael said. "HA! I KNEW ONE OF YOU BOOBS ATE MY CEREAL!" I shouted. "You're gonna have to pay for that." I smirked. "Okay, I'll go get you another box." Michael said. "No, no..You have to be my slave for a week." I said. "What other option do I have?" He asked. "Or else one by one I'll tell your fans on twitter really embarrassing things about you..or possibly one of your biggest secrets.." I challenged. "You wouldn't." "Try me." "FINE! Slave it is." Michael said in defeat. "Your week starts now." I said in triumph.


	20. Dead

~Rose's Pov~

"So, Rose, how are you feeling today?" My therapist, Dr. Smith, asked. Yes, I've been seeing a therapist for multiple reasons, which will come out later on. "I feel really alone. Ever since he...he...died...I've been all alone and I'm left to my thoughts..." I looked down at my hands, then looked back up and said "And they're not good". "How does him passing away leave you all alone? You've got other people in your life.." Dr. Smith said. "He was the only one left that understood me. Sure, the others did too, but since they've been gone for quite some time now...he was the last one...He understood the things I did and didn't question when he didn't. He was always there and that's something that I've always wanted. Especially at the age of seventy-five. He was my partner for life. He was my one true love, and now that he's gone...there's this inevitable hole in my heart and darkness in my head..and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get rid of it. But then again...maybe I'm not supposed to."

I can recall his death, along with everyone else's very clearly. Never, did I ever, think that I would be the last one. The last one to be born is the last to die. I knew this day would come, but I didn't know when, and back then, I didn't care. We were young, and doing reckless things. We were together. His last day was memorable. I didn't know that it was going to be his last day, then again, you never really ever do. He had started off the day he usually always did...then proceeded to do something spectacular around noon. He was always one for doing randomly impressive things. We had carried on the day as if it were any old day, neither of us acknowledging the fact that it was our 55th wedding anniversary. Later that same day, he took me out for dinner, and my Lord, it was a wonderful dinner. Then we had went home and went to bed. The next morning I woke up and saw that he had died in his sleep.

On the night of our wedding anniversary, Calum Thomas Hood, joined my brother, Ashton Fletcher Irwin (died a few weeks after his birthday), Michael Gordon Clifford (died a few weeks before his birthday), and Luke Robert Hemmings (died on the night of his birthday), in heaven. One day, I too, will join them.


	21. Calum

~Rose's POV~

*Set to present day*

I lay in bed, trying to rid myself of the dark thoughts that had overcome me when the boys had left for their tour months ago . I would've went with them, had I not broken my left leg. The story behind that is quite long and pointless, to say the least. I had broken it when I fell down the stairs, being the clutz I am. But that's not important. The boys were worried that the fans might hurt me further if I went with them, so they thought it best that I stay at home and do nothing for months.

I heard my phone buzzing on the side table beside me. I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" I asked groggily. "Hey babe. It's Calum. We're on our way home. Should be in London in a few hours." Calum said. I could hear the smile in his voice, causing me to smile too. "That's nice, Cal." I said. "Aren't you the least bit excited?" Calum asked. "No I am, I really am. I'm just tired and I'm trying to fall asleep. I haven't been sleeping well for a few weeks." I said. "Oh. Why aren't you sleeping?" Calum asked. "I'm in pain. My back hurts. I think it was from when I fell down the stairs. I still have a cast on, btw." I said. "Awww. I'll be home soon and we'll fix that back problem of yours by getting you into a chiropractor." Calum sounded concerned. "Alright." I said.

"Rose? Rooooossssiiieee?" Calum asked. "Wot?" I snapped, trying to swat his hand away. "I'm home baby." Calum cooed. "That's nice." I replied. "You fell asleep on me again." "Mkay." I rolled over so that I had my back to Calum. I patted the spot next to me. "Snuggle." Was the only thing I said and not even a second later Calum was laying next to me, face pressed to mine. "So what've you been up to without us here?" He asked. "Literally nothing. Now stop talking and lets enjoy this moment." I said. He only smiled in response.

A few minutes later, Ash, Michael, and Luke had barged into my room and started dog piling Calum and I. "Oh. I knew our moment wouldn't last." I said. "Did we interrupt something?" Luke asked. "Yes, I was trying to get some sleep." I said. "She hasn't been sleeping well guys." Calum said. "Oh...Why didn't you tell us?" Ash asked. "I didn't want you to worry about me for once. You were on tour and there was nothing you could do about it anyways." I replied.

"So how was tour?" I asked. "It was amazing. Calum was like a little lost puppy, Luke ate all the food, Michael had a song written about him." Ash said. "I heard about that." I said. "So, Michael, tell me..when exactly did you see this...Abigail chick?" I asked. "Oh um...well..." He said. "I see." I replied. "Well..this has been nice and all..but I'm gonna sleep..so...out...all of you..except Calum." I said and pulled Calum closer to me.

"I've missed you, Cal." I whispered. "I've missed you too." He then kissed my nose and I fell asleep.


	22. Punk Rock Band

~Calum's POV~

There was nothing better than coming home to see Rose. I haven't seen her in months. The sad part about coming home is that now we have a bunch of interviews to do. We have one later today. Amazing (-.-). "Calum? You still in here mate?" Luke asked as he opened the door. "Yeah." I responded, trying not to wake Rose. "We have to leave soon for an interview." Luke whispered. "I know." I said. "Can I skip? I don't really want to go..I just wanna spend time with Rose.." I added. "Calum..none of us want to go..but we have to. We can't skip this." Luke said. "Can Rose at least come with then?" I asked. "I'm not sure. Better check with management on that." Luke said and left.

~30 minutes later~  
"Rose? Wake up.." I said, poking her side. "Whaaaattt?" She whined. "We have an interview that we have to go to..would you like to come with?" "Fine. Just as long as we can get something to eat at some point." She said. "Yes, of course we can babe." I said. "Mkay."She responded and got up and out of bed. She walked into the bathroom with some clothes and came out five minutes later fully dressed with makeup on. "I think that's the quickest you've ever gotten ready." I said impressed. "Well thanks." She said. "It's kind of a talent of mine." She added.

Everyone had ended up in the van and we were currently driving to be interviewed. We arrived and Rose stayed backstage whilst we walked out on the stage. "Hello boys!" The interviewer said. "I'm Katie." She added. We all took a seat and said our hello's. "So, I understand that you guys just came home today." She said. "Yup. That we did." Ash said. "Well, I have some questions to ask you..." Katie said while fumbling with her papers. "Okay, first question. Do you guys consider yourselves a boyband?" She asked. "No. We are not a boyband." I said. "We are just a band, made up of boys." I added. "Right. Okay, so I've heard that you guys consider yourselves 'Punk Rock', yet the fans seem to say something else..." She trailed off.

Boy was I getting real tired of this interview real quick. "Yeah..um..we're a serious band...we take our punk rockness very seriously." Ash said. "So um, I've got a question about tour." She said. _Oh great_. "What's one thing you miss the most while on tour?" Katie asked. "Calum, lets start with you." She added. "Okay..well..on this tour specifically, I really, really, really missed cuddling with my girlfriend, Rose." I said with a smile while looking at Rose, who stood off to the side of the stage. "That's right, you have a girlfriend. How's that going?" It almost seemed as if she was attempting to flirt with me. Ha no.

"It's going amazingly perfect. I love her to to the next galaxy and beyond." I said, still looking at Rose. "That's cute. But there's some people who don't think it'll last. What do you have to say to them?" She asked. "Well..It will last because I wouldn't ever hurt my Rosie. Ever. Even if she hurt me, I'd forgive her because I love her that much." I said. _Jesus lady, can't you take a hint? _She went on to ask everyone else questions. I wasn't paying attention because I just wanted this whole thing to be over with so I can go back home and cuddle with Rose.


	23. Interviews and Advice

***Quick little A/N before you read, this is 2 years into the future* **

~Michael's POV~

We had just finished a tour with One Direction and we arrived at our home a few hours ago. "Ash, you can't fall asleep!" Luke yelled. "Why not?" "Because of jetlag, duh." This was a common thing. Us being jetlagged and having to stay up for a full 24 hours to get back to our normal schedule. "Hey...did you guys know that we have a shit ton of interviews to do now?" Calum asked. I sighed. I hated doing interviews after a big tour like this. It gets annoying really. You hear the same questions repeatedly until someone comes up with some new ones and then those get repeated. It's just one big never ending cycle. You have no idea how many times I've been asked if I'm single or not. The answer is always the same..No. I'm not, nor will I, be in a relationship. Sure, I have a crush on a girl..but she's already taken. And if you haven't figured out who it is, then shame on you.

"Hey Rose..will you get me a water?" Calum asked Rose. "No. You've got two legs that work just fine, you can get it yourself." She answered. "Oh burn." Luke giggled. "Luke did you just...giggle?" I asked. "No...Pfffttt..." What man giggles?! It's unnatural. I sighed and looked back at my phone, trying to occupy myself for a while. "Hey Michael..is everything okay?" Rose had come over to me. "What? Sorry I didn't hear anything you just said.." "I said, are you okay?" Was I okay? I had no idea. Before I even got to say anything she had pulled me off the couch and dragged me into a room. "What's going on? You can tell me anything. You can tell me something even if it's about me, I want to know..especially if it's about me." She said. Goddamnit. Why did she have to be so caring?

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out so I closed it. She looked at me with this major concern on her face and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss her. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered. "I...I..." I tried to get my thoughts out, but I just simply couldn't. "Hm?" She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and pulled me in. She smelled of Daisy's, which is ironic because her name's Rose. "It's okay, Michael. Whatever you tell me, I will understand. I won't tell anyone else or judge you. I just know that something's off and I want to let you know that I care." Rose sounded almost as if she was going to cry. "I..like...a girl.." I whispered. "But she doesn't realise it and I'm just a friend to her." Rose didn't say anything. I know that she was thinking of the possibilities, and after a while she let go of me.

"Are you sure that's all?" She knew that there was something more, but didn't want to push it too much. "Yeah." Was all I said before there was an incessant knocking on the door. "Rose? Michael? You two in here?" Calum called. "Yeah. We're just talking." Rose responded. _Just talking. _To me it was kind of more than that. It's like that feeling you get when you're talking to someone you like but then you can just feel the awkwardness start to seep in. That's what it felt like. Not just talking. "Is Michael okay?" Calum asked. Rose opened the door and went into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind her. I couldn't hear their muffled words, and I didn't really care. All I wanted was to be in Rose's arms again. That felt nice. But Calum had to ruin it. He always ruins everything. If it weren't for Calum, I'd be the one dating her.

I sat down in the middle of the floor and just pondered what it would be like if Rose and I were dating. "Hey.." Rose came in. I looked up at her, then back down at the floor, hoping that she'd get the idea without me having to say anything. She sat down next to me and put an arm around me. "Look, Michael..can I give you a bit of advice?" I nodded. "Okay..so with this girl..you must like her a lot, right?" I nodded again, and Rose continued. "Just be yourself around her...and eventually she'll realise what a great guy you are and boom! You'll have her." I nodded some more. "But she doesn't even realise it yet.." I whispered. "What?" Rose asked. "Nothing." I said and got up off the floor and left the room.


	24. It's My Beanie, God Damnit!

~Calum's POV~

We haven't had a day off in a while, and when today finally came, I almost didn't wanna get out of bed. I just wanted to lay and cuddle with Rose. That is until Luke tweeted. I went on twitter and replied to some people here and there..not really paying much attention until I got to Luke's tweet. " Luke5SOS: Everyone makes fun of me for the pom-pom on my beanie ):". I tweeted him back saying " Luke5SOS It's my beanie God damnit!"

"LUCAS!" I yelled. Luke slowly walked in. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING MY BEANIE?!" I yelled. "I'm not..." Luke looked down. "Luke, you do realize that I see it on your head, right?" I asked. "Pft.." "Lucas...give me the beanie.." I said. "But the Cake shippers love it..." Luke replied. "I don't care..I want my beanie." "Fine. Have your stupid beanie. It didn't fit my head right anyways." He said and threw my beanie at me.

I looked over and saw that Rose was still sleeping. How could she sleep through something like that? The world may never know. "Rose?" I asked softly while poking her side. "Mmmm." "You should get up love.." I whispered. "I don't wanna." She sighed. "Please?" I asked. "No." She said and turned away from me. I did my best pouty face. "Don't give me the lip Cal." She said. "Fine. You don't know what your missing anyways." I replied.


	25. Future

~Rose's POV~

"Cal?" I asked. "Hm?" He murmured into my hair. "We have to get up now.." I said. "But why?" He asked. "It's not like anyone's planning on seeing us today..I mean since we moved out and got a house and everything..." He added. "Yeah..but I wanna go exploring today..check out the new neighbourhood and whatnot..maybe go out to eat somewhere..I just wanna do something..something other than lay in bed all day..we've been doing that enough the past week."

I could tell that Calum was pondering this, for he was silent for a moment. "Alright." He replied. "YAY!" I was filled with joy. Calum smiled, realizing that my happiness was because of him. I got out of bed and got ready. The finished product looked something like this.

"I'm ready." I said as I walked out of the bathroom. "You look nice love." Calum complimented me. "Why thank you." I smiled. "Where exactly are we going first?" Calum asked, grabbing his car keys off the counter. "We're not driving, Calum..." I said. "We have to walk there otherwise it's not the same." I added. "Ugh fine." Calum pouted. "Just so you know, I don't like walking." "I know boo..but it's good for you and we both need the exercise.." I said and grabbed his hand.

After an hour of walking around in the city and going into little shops, we finally found a nice little restaurant. It was really vintage looking. "You wanna know something?" Calum asked. "Hm?" I replied. "I've actually really enjoyed today. It was nice going out and doing something." Calum said. "I really enjoyed today too. I'm glad we get to spend time together like this. It makes me happy." I said. "Yeah. I'm glad that we're together." Calum said, swinging our hands as we walked into the restaurant.

"Hi, just the two of you?" The hostess asked. "Mhm." Calum nodded and the hostess led us to a table. We sat down opposite each other. "I'm Victoria and I'll be waitress today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Victoria asked. "I'll have a water." I said. "And I'll have a strawberry milkshake." Calum said. "Okay, I'll be right back with those." Victoria said and walked off. "She's pretty." I said. "Yeah..I guess..I know a girl that's prettier." He replied. "Oh, and who would that be?" I smirked. "My mum." Calum said in his serious voice. "I agree. Your mum is very beautiful." I said. "Nah, I'm joking. Not really, but you're one of the prettiest girls I know. Besides my mum." He added. "Well, I'm glad it's me and not someone else, otherwise we might have a problem."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both of us looking over the menu. Victoria came back and we both ordered our food. "So um..." I started. "Hm?" Calum asked, full attention on me. "Sorry..I don't know where I was going with that.." I replied. Our food came quickly and we ate in silence. "Is everything okay?" Calum asked. "What?" I asked. "Are you okay love?" "I'm not really feeling too good..." I replied. "Lets go home then, yeah?" I nodded. "Okay. Come here baby." Calum said and held me. He ended up giving me a piggyback ride back to the house.


	26. Pregnant!

~Rose's POV~

"Agh." I screeched at the pain coming from my stomach. "You okay baby?" Calum asked. "Yeah-" I was cut off by pain and vomiting. "No. No I'm not." Calum came in the bathroom and rubbed my back. "Want me to get you something? Some 7 Up?" He asked. "Yeah..thank you." I whispered weakly. Once Calum left, I laid on the floor of the bathroom, embracing the coolness of the tiles. Calum came back with some 7 Up in a glass with a straw. "Small sips boo." "I know. I've had the flu before." I replied. "Rose..?" Calum asked. "Hm?" "Is it possible that it's not just the flu? I mean..I know that we've..well..you know..and we didn't use protection..could it be possible that you're..pregnant..?" I stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Would you be upset if I was..?" I asked. "Of course not. I've always wanted a family with you Rose. You know that. I could never be mad at you for being pregnant." Calum said, hugging me to him. "Well..that's good to know for future reference." I said. "But I don't know if I'm pregnant... Could you run to the store and get me a pregnancy test?" I asked him. "Yeah. I'll be right back then." Calum said and left.

~Calum's POV~

Rose could be pregnant. This is what I've wanted, right? To have a family with her? I called Luke on my way to the store. "Luke?" "Yeah mate? What's up?" "I'm going to tell you something..that you can't tell Ashton." "Okay..." Luke said. "What is it?" "There's a possibility that Rose is pregnant.." I said slowly. "Wait what?" Luke asked, shocked. "She COULD be PREGNANT?!" Luke screeched. "Aye, you're killing my ear with that screeching, and yes." I said. "Oh man. Ash's gonna kill you if he finds out that you knocked up his baby sister." Luke awkwardly laughed. "Yeah, shut up I know. But that's why you're not going to tell him." I said. "Fine. I won't tell him, but you two will have to eventually." "Well no shit." I said as I pulled into the store parking lot. "I gotta go. Talk to ya later mate." I said and hung up. I got out of the car and locked it. I made my way into the store, and started looking for the pregnancy tests._Man, this'll be weird if fans see me buying this.. _I thought as I grabbed a test.

I hurriedly made my way to the self checkout. It's easier than having weird looks from a cashier. I bought the test and returned home.

~Rose's POV~

Calum returned home and handed me the test. "Thanks Cal." I said. "Now get out..I gotta do this alone.." I said and shooed him out. I shut the bathroom door and did what I had to do. I waited five minutes and opened the door. "Calum..come in here..I don't wanna look at it alone.." I said. Calum came in and grabbed the stick off the counter. What we saw on the little screen shocked us both.


	27. Pregnant

~Rose's POV~

What Calum and I saw on the little screen shocked us both. There was a little positive sign. "This means that...that...you're...we're..." Calum stuttered out. I nodded. "Wow...how are we gonna tell everyone else?" Calum asked. "Why not just say it?" I suggested. "But...that's not fun." Calum pouted. "Well do you have any better ideas?" "No.." "I didn't think so."

"Can we go see the boys..?" I asked. "Yeah."

~insert short time skip~

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"Ashton yelled. "Pregnant.." I whispered. "Why?! HOW?! CALUM!" Ashton grabbed Cal by the ear and dragged him into the next room and slammed the door shut. "Wow..thin walls.." Luke said quietly. You could hear lots of yelling going on in the next room. "Are you really pregnant..?" Michael asked. "Yeah." I smiled. "Well, congratulations! I know that you and Cal will make okayish parents." "Okayish parents?" "Well I mean...have you seen Calum with babies? It's a mess really.." "I'm sure he'll be fine..I mean..like how hard can it be?" "Well...ask anyone that has a small child or has had kids.."

Ashton and Calum walked back into the room, Ashton looking like he wanted to shoot Calum in the face. "Seriously Ashton.. I get that I'm your sister and you feel the need to protect me and shit, but just stop. I'm 20 years old, I can handle myself." I said to him. "Sorry for just wanting to keep you safe, Rose. I'm trying to protect you from shitty things in the world." "Shitty things in the world happen whether you want them to or not. It's unavoidable, and besides, Calum and I will make amazing parents, won't we Cal?" He just nodded in response. "And if you can't handle me growing up and becoming my own person and not who you tell me to be, then you can just forget that I was ever your sister." And with that I walked out, leaving everyone speechless.


	28. Fans

~Rose's POV~

I walked out of the house and sat on the steps outside. I called for a taxi to take me home. And, as always, one never showed up. Looks like the pregnant lady was walking home. I was stopped on the street a few times by some fans..I met them all and took pictures with them, but one in particular caught my eye. She looked to be about the same age as me, but she didn't come up to me for pictures or anything, just kinda stood behind everyone else..watching me intently. I thought nothing of it and continued on my way home. When I was close to my house, I saw a rock go flying past my head, so I turned around. The girl was following me. I got out my phone and texted Calum, telling him that a fan was following me. He said to take a walk around for a while and she'll eventually get bored and stop following me. So that's what I did. I walked, for hours. She continued to follow me. Then, when I was near a dark alley way, I looked behind me, casually, to see if the fan was following me. She wasn't. She was gone. Or at least that's what I thought before I was pulled into the alley, gagged, and knocked out.

~Time skip~  
~Fan's POV~

I got her. Finally. Calum will never see Rose again. Once she has the baby, I'll take it as my own, and then Calum will love me, and not Rose. I waited till dark to drag Rose to her new home, in the mean time, I took her phone and texted Calum, saying that she'd be staying at a friends for the night. He responded with 'I'm sorry today didn't go as planned and I understand that you need time, but just know that I love you very much :)'. Soon, it'll be me that he loves very much. Once I got to the place where I'd be keeping Rose, she started to wake, but I was quick to knock her out again. I tied Rose up to a chair in the middle of the room and stripped her of her phone, and anything else electronic that she had on her. This was going to be a fun nine months.


	29. Mysterious

~Fan's POV~

"Ahhh, you're finally awake! Nice to meet you Rose!" I said. "Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I see you?" "Enough with questions already, damn. I'm Meghan, and you're at my super secret place where no one will ever find you. And the reason you can't see me is because I'm not out of the shadows yet. I don't think you're prepared for me yet. All in due time love." I smiled, even though she couldn't see me. "Why am I here?" "Why darling! You're here because I want Calum Hood's child!" I could see the look of pure horror flash across her pretty face. "Now, I know what you're thinking, why would someone kidnap me because they want my kid? And the answer is simple really..I can't have my own, and I know that I could just adopt, but the process takes too long. Besides, Calum is the most attractive man on the planet, and why not have the most attractive kid?" I paused. "So, basically, I'm here to take your unborn child, and once I have that, I'll be done with you, and you can continue with your life, just the way it was before you left." "Does Cal know you're doing this to me?" "Of course not! No one does. For all he knows, you're at a friends house because you're upset with him." "Won't he be worried when I don't return home?" "Obviously, but he won't ever find you..well not until you have the kid, of course, but you know.."

I walked out of the room and went to go disguise myself so that I could get near her. I put on the disguise I was wearing when I kidnapped her. "Ah okay. So I bet you're hungry..right?" She nodded. "Okay good. I brought you some food, it's probably not the best, but it's all that's here." I walked over to her and set the plate of food down and untied her. "Tomorrow we'll get you a bed. But for now, you're stuck with the floor or this chair." I walked away and locked the door.

~Rose's POV~

What the fuck is going on? Why does she want my kid? Why does all the bad shit have to happen to me? I just hope Calum realises that I'm missing and comes to find me and saves me from whatever the fuck this is. My only hope is laying with Calum Thomas Hood.


	30. The Boys

~Calum's POV~

Where's Rose? I've called her about a million times and she won't answer my calls or texts and it's been weeks. "Have any of you heard from Rose?" I asked. "No mate. How long has it been since you've seen her?" Mikey asked. "Weeks. The last time I saw her was when she stormed out of here. I have no idea where she is, the police are out looking for her...maybe we should go public with it...maybe one of the fans saw her before she disappeared?" I said. "That actually seems like a pretty good idea.." Luke whispered. Ashton had locked himself in his room, and he hasn't come out in the time that Rose has been gone. He blames himself for her disappearance. I think I'm more responsible for her disappearance because she sent me a text saying that she was staying at her friend's house (and I've contacted this said friend, who said she never showed up, which is how we found out she was gone), and I didn't do anything to make sure she was okay. The least I could've done was comfort her, and I was so stupid not to. "How are we going to tell the fans?" Mikey asked. "We need to make a video, with Ash, and put it on youtube and make sure that everyone sees it...and sees how much we're hurting, especially Ash..I mean this is his sister, my soon to be wife...or was soon to be wife...if she's still alive..." "Don't think like that. Of course she's still alive..she has to be right? I mean, Rose wouldn't go down without a fight, even if she is pregnant." Mikey said. "Yeah.. of course.."

~Ashton's POV~

This is entirely my fault. If I wouldn't have yelled at Calum, Rose wouldn't have stormed out, and she wouldn't be missing right now. "Have you tried tracing where the text came from? I mean yeah it was from her phone, but where was she when she sent it?" I asked. "That's um..we actually never thought of that..." David, the head of the police, said. Was this man an idiot? That's obviously the first thing everyone does. They always trace the phone when the last message was sent..at least that's what they do on all those tv shows. "Go do it then!" I yelled. I hadn't left my room since the moment I found out Rose had gone missing. I'm sure all the boys were worried about me, but I was more worried about my sister and her unborn demon baby. At least I'm assuming that it'd be a demon baby...any offspring of Calum's is sure to be the spawn of Satan.

~Calum's POV~

"Ash...we're ready to go.." I said quietly to the back of Ashton. He had agreed to do the video, as long as we didn't judge how bad he looked. "Okay." He whispered. We stood in the studio, in front of the camera, ready to wing it. We had decided on not doing a manuscript, because it seemed sketchy.

"Hi, we're 5 Seconds Of Summer...and we need help." "My sister has gone missing, and anyone that has any information needs to call the number below, or tweet us..." Ashton paused, blinked back tears, and continued, "She's been missing for weeks, and I need to know that she's okay. We need to know if she's alive. Please, if you know anything about Rose's whereabouts, talk to us. Our hotlines are now open 24/7...please..I need my sister.." Ashton lost it. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and we embraced him in a group hug. The video ended with us embracing each other.

I hope Rose is okay.


End file.
